Dr Who iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Curly Wurly Me
Summary: The challenge is: 1.Pick a fandom and pairing. 2.Set your iPod/MP3 on shuffle. 3.Write a drabble about that pairing according to the song. 4.You only have the amount of time that the song plays to write. Will cover 9/10 and Rose. My first attempt at a challenge, please R&R. One-shot.


**The great iPod shuffle challenge!**

**I've seen this challenge done for a few different fandoms and thought it'd be fun, so chose to give it a go. This is the first time I've tried a challenge, so please let me know how I did =)**

**The challenge is:**

**Pick a fandom and pairing.**

**Set your iPod/MP3 on shuffle.**

**Write a drabble about that pairing according to the song.**

**You only have the amount of time that the song plays to write.**

**I'm writing it for Doctor Who with the pairing Rose/Doctor because they are just too perfect. Fyi, I'll probably write about 9 and 10. Enjoy, please R&R. Also each drabble is going to have at least one line from each song in it.**

1. Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars – 2.28

Runaway baby. That's the first thing he would think of saying to every new companion he met. He was too dangerous to be around, his past companions were proof of that. He didn't want to hurt them but it just seemed to happen. He was the last of the Timelords, always alone and maybe it was meant to be that way, or else everyone would just get hurt.

Runaway baby before I put my spell on you.

But, of course, it was always too late.

So instead, as he looks at the blonde before him in the basement of the department store, he just opts for run.

2. I don't Love You Too – Olly Murs – 4.06

The Doctor sat in the empty console room of the TARDIS, on the morning after last night. Rose's jacket was still hanging on the bar where she had left it before everything went wrong.

She looked so alone yesterday, standing on that beach in Norway where she had finally said those fateful three words he had been waiting for so long to hear.

I love you.

He tried not to feel that way towards her. He sighed to the empty TARDIS "I tried to pretend I don't love you too, Rose but you know that I do. I do love you."

3. This – Ed Sheeran – 3.16

Rose stared at the plain white wall in front of her, tears streaming silently down her face while she thought back on all the times she had had with the Doctor. When she first met him he was so different, so new. The strange man with big ears and a wonky nose, who risked her life so many times but she wouldn't change any of it. They had faced so much together. Daleks, slitheen, sycorax, so many things. And then he gave his life for her, becoming a whole new man but he was still the Doctor. Her Doctor.

"Take me back, take me home!" she screamed, to the universe, just as she had screamed to her father earlier that night. The Doctor had tried to do what he thought was best for her but he didn't realise that she would always go back to him, the one who'd make her lose it all.

Her mum tried to comfort her. "Don't worry darling, this could be the start of something beautiful, this could be the start of something new."

But she didn't care because she didn't have the Doctor and nothing would ever be the same again.

4. When Horsepower Meant What It Said – Sandi Thom – 3.05

The Doctor looked around himself in disgust, nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed in that way he has. "Oi! What're you frowning at spaceman?" Rose called, coming up behind him and taking his hand, a grin plastered on her face.

"What am I frowning at?" the Doctor asked in disbelief, "This. Look at it!" He gestured around himself wildly, arms flying wildly. They were looking up at the biggest intersection in the universe, 20 lanes wide with cars flying (literally flying) past at hundreds of miles an hour.

"Y'know Rose, things were a lot simpler when horsepower meant what it said." Rose just rolled her eyes and pulled him off towards their next adventure.

5. The Lady Killer Theme (Outro) – Cee Lo Green – 0.59

The Doctor looked at himself in the mirror in the TARDIS wardrobe, doing a little spin to see how he looked. As regenerations go, this one wasn't too bad. The ears were a bit large and the nose looked like he'd been through a few too many rounds in the boxing ring but in general it wasn't too bad. Spinning on his heel he pulled his leather jacket on and strutted out of the room, the TARDIS providing some suitably dramatic music to welcome his newest regeneration. He was the Doctor. He was a Timelord. He was a _ladykiller_.

OK, maybe that last one was a step too far. But he _was_ feeling very James Bond.

6. The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars – 3.09

The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches, pulling levers and generally just feeling _epic_. Looking around, he sighed thinking about how empty the place seemed without Rose there. He called her name and ran to her room, coat tails flapping magnificently behind him.

"Rose! Time to get up (I should know, I _am _the lord of time after all)! There's a supernova imploding in the cassini divide right now for us to see! Up and at em! Allons-y!" He burst unceremoniously in to Rose's room and immediately stopped. Rose was laying in her bed, looking up at him pathetically.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything, Doctor, I just wanna lay in my bed."

The Doctor immediately looked concerned. "Rose? Are you okay? Are you sick?" He flapped around her, looking worried.

"Doctor, really I'm fine," Rose laughed, albeit croakily, "I'll be fine in the morning, I just need a nice cup of tea and a day in bed."

Of course, the Doctor ignored her completely, diligently providing her with some much needed soup and cuddles.

Well, he wasn't called the Doctor for nothing.

7. Everywhere I Go – Chris De Burgh – 3.36

The Doctor looked at the ceiling of the room in the Shakespearian Inn. Martha was asleep at the other side of the bed. He supposed he had been a little harsh on her. It wasn't her fault he didn't know what was going on. It wasn't her fault she wasn't as brilliant as Rose. It wasn't her fault Rose was gone.

He didn't mean to be harsh, he just couldn't help it. His life before Rose had been so hard. He sighed. So many dark days and lonely nights until she found a way to change my life. Everywhere I go I see an image of her face. I finally opened my eyes to my beautiful angel. And it was too late.

8. Dear John – Taylor Swift – 6.45

I lay in my bed in Pete's world – my world now – staring out the window at the stars. I was thinking about the Doctor again. It had been weeks since she had been pulled in to this world with no way back. I stared at the stars with silent tears streaming down my face.

Sarah Jane had been right. She told me I would end up heart broken. Looking back, I regret ignoring her warnings to run as fast as I could. Except that I don't, not really. Long were the nights when my days once revolved around him. My mother accused me of losing my mind when I was so obsessed with him but I swore I was fine. I think she finally realises that was, that I did it all because I loved him.

I should've known that I would end up heartbroken like this, there were enough signs. But the thing is, it wouldn't have mattered.

9. Grenade – Bruno Mars – 3.42

It had been years since she fell through the rift but that moment would always stay with him. In all his 900 years, it was one of the most painful things he had ever gone trough. He finally admitted to himself that he loved her and then she was gone. But here she was.

When he saw her through the fog and smoke, suddenly nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that the Daleks were still alive and attacking again. That the world was ending. Let it, he thought. If it let him be with Rose, he didn't care anymore. There were other worlds they could go to. He ran towards her, not caring about the war anymore. The tinny voice that haunted his every moment rang out loud and clear throughout the night.

EXTERMINATE!

He looked round in horror as the red light shot through the night sky, terrified that it would hit Rose when he had just got her back. He felt it hit him and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. But really he didn't care. Because he would catch a grenade for her, throw his hand on a blade for her, do anything for her.

Because she was Rose and he was the Doctor and that was just the way it was.

10. Dance With Me Tonight – Olly Murs – 3.23

The war time swing music echoed around the TARDIS console room as the Doctor started snapping his fingers and walking towards her with a swing in his step and laughter in his eyes. "Rose! I can dance!" The two of them laughed as they danced and spun around the spaceship. It had been a good day – just this once everybody wins, as the Doctor had said.

Jack looked on, his eyes crinkling in mirth. As the Doctor and Rose passed by, he stepped in and intercepted them, and stepped in to take the Doctor's place. Rose laughed again and they quickly started dancing together again. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Rose, when I saw you there sitting all alone in the dark I knew right then that you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night." Rose blushed and abruptly tripped over her feet, being caught yet again by the dashing captain's strong muscular arms. Jack grinned as if heading her mind and the Doctor snorted from his place leaning against the wall of the TARDIS, giving her a knowing look.

Damn Jack and his American charm.

**So that's that. Jeez that was HARD! Still, I feel very proud of myself for accomplishing it. Kind of annoying that I got so many songs by the same people – I do listen to more music than that lol, honest! So a load of those turned out pretty angsty but what can I say, its what I find easiest to write. Ahh well, I'm quite pleased with the finished result – I managed to sneak a bit of Jack in there, always a good thing in my books ;)**

**Please drop a review to let me know what you thought =)**


End file.
